


Changeling's Life (Dresden Files CYOA)

by ReZeta



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReZeta/pseuds/ReZeta
Summary: Yep. It is the Dresden Files 2020 CYOA quarantine edition.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Changeling's Life (Dresden Files CYOA)

You do not want to end up here. It is a bad, bad idea. But when you have to choose between this and the Siege of fucking Terra…

Well, let’s just say that there is not much of choosing involved.

Brave new world sucked. Hard. Every glimpse of sunlight hammered into my scalp with a passion of crazy woodpecker. And the amount of pure - thank god not cold - steel around made me shiver. It felt like I was locked in a coffin. It was downright claustrophobic.

It became better. A sudden rush of cold wind, electric feeling in the fingertips. A thin ice wall that covered me from the sun made the feeling almost bearable.

Almost. Still not good enough. And the ice was slowly melting.

“Kid, are you alright?”

Not, I am obviously not. The owner of the voice understood it and came closer. It was a middle-aged man, with respirator covering his mouth and nose. He carefully sat down near me, testing the pulse and breath.

The whole “wall of ice on the hot April sun” thing did not bother him for some reason.

“Get me off the sun… will be fine.”

I managed to get my purse out of the pocket. My new - old - new? Memory suggested that ID was there, as well as money for the taxi.

When I was dragged under the roof, it felt like an orgasm. I almost moaned, finally capable of breath. A hot, unforgiving pressure of the sun was still there - I felt it through the tiny roof of the car, but now it was significantly muted.

And it was a truly heavenly feeling. I didn’t even care that the roof was made of steel.

Now I had time to look around. Man, that helped me turned out to be closer to the end of the middle age sector. He was looking at me with the obvious concern. The engine was running, but the car was not moving yet.

“Thanks.” I made a deep breath, savoring the taste of air. “Saved my ass there.”

“It is alright.” Man nodded. “But I have to warn you that hospitals are currently overwhelmed. I may take you there, but only if you feel it is required.”

Wait, what? Overwhelmed? What the…

“No, thank you. My condition does not require medical attention.”

I could not help it and glance out of the window. There still was a slowly melting ice wall. Will he just ignore it? Just like that?

Who the hell is this guy?

“Alright. Where do you live?”

In any other situation, I would be cautious to give his address to anyone new, but since I literally could not take a step out of the car without getting roasted… Instead of answering I just handed over my driver's license. Because I had literally no idea where my current home was.

The man looked at it, nodded and they set off.

“Michael Carpenter.”

The man broke the silence. For some reason, I wasn't even surprised that it tuned out to be him. After all, there is no such thing as coincidence around knights. “Godsend” may as well be literal. Michael was looking somewhat grimly on the road.

Uncharacteristically empty Chicago road, with very few cars. Those were mostly emergency services. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

“Kaspar Walch. Nice to meet you.”

Michael grunted. He clearly was not in the mood.

“Tell me, kid. Why did you break the quarantine?”

Wait, what? Oh fuck. Really? Really? Of all versions of Dresden Files, I had to end up here?

“Had to buy some food” - I almost said that. Almost. Casual lie stuck in my throat, burning like liquid fire.

Riight. No lying for sidhe. And, apparently, for their changeling offspring too.

“There was almost no food left in the house.” I shrugged as naturally as I could. “I would have gone at night, but you know.”

As useful as his new abilities were, they weren’t exactly helpful against good old bullets. At least my new memories suggested that.

“I see.” He nodded, looking somewhat guilty. “We can stop by the grocery or I can give you a food bag from the church.”

Charity? Hah.

“Grocery would be fine, thank you.”

Michael looked at my clothes and slowly nodded. They were expensive, apparently. Go figure. I felt the sun's pressure again. A car was fine enough of a cover to not make it literally breathtaking, but it still was far from comfortable.

Seriously, was I a masochist in a previous life? How the hell “being roasted by the sunlight” is a minor disadvantage?

“Actually, sir, forget about it. I will figure something out tonight.”

Fuck it. Even hunger is better. And I hope there is some delivery left alive. I will even agree for an overpriced two-days old pineapple pizza. I did not remember the road, being in something close to lethargy. It was a lot like being under direct sunlight, with forty degrees celsius all around and in the desert. Not a feeling I would recommend to anyone.

How the hell did I manage to casually walk under it before? Sun turns trolls to dust. That thing is dangerous.

When they arrived I felt it. The very second Michael's car parked under the roof of the Svartalf apartment complex everything changed. Immediately, in a fraction of a second, I felt better. The pressure was gone. There still was light coming through the enhanced windows, but it no longer burned.

I laughed. It was a tired, fucked up a laugh, but laugh nonetheless. Michael looked at me strangely but did not say anything. He opened the trunk instead, handing me a tightly closed bag.

“There is enough food to last a couple of days. Do not go out, even at night.”

I nodded and opened the wallet. There were only about two hundred bucks there. Enough to cover the food, but nowhere close enough to seal the new debt.

“Thank you. Would you wait for a moment? I will write you a check.”

“What? No need!” Michael looked startled. “I don’t need any kind of compensation.”

Damn. Shit. I knew that it happened because the man was kind and honorable, not because he was a cunt, but still. I hated it, hated the very feeling of being indebted with every fraction of my changeling being.

“I insist, sir. You helped me a lot.” Not saved my life exactly, I would have survived that, but it was a close call. “In times like these, we need to help each other.”

Come on, Michael, think. Your daughter is either already fairy or will become one soon enough. You must know the basics.

“Ah.” He got it. At least his look told that. “Alright. I accept your gratitude.”

Good. Really, really good. Pay with money when you can, for whatever you can. Favors are just too expensive.

“Thank you.” I couldn’t help it and breathed a sigh of relief. “Would you mind asking your church to send me a package once in a while? I will pay, of course.”

“Alright. I will ask Father Forthill. May I have your number?”

I handed Michel my phone. Because again, I had no idea what my number is.

“I need to go. There are a lot of people in the city who still need help.”

I had no idea what is going on, but respirator and medical gloves on Michael kinda hinted on the epidemic. Well, anyway.

“Sure. Again, thank you for your help.”

Michael nodded and after a slight hesitation looked him in the eyes.

“I have a good friend in the city. A wizard. He is busy, but if you will need advice about your… situation, you might want to speak to him.”

My situation, hah. Does Michael think I am not aware of what is going on with me? Still, any contacts were worth their weight in gold now.

“I will consider it. Thank you.”

Michael added wizards number into my phone. I was ninety-five percent sure it was Dresden’s, but you never can be sure in such things. Knight left, and I turned around and got into my new - old - new apartments. Which were, to put it lightly, extraordinary.

Seriously, it was a seven-rooms penthouse in the center of Chicago with all bills already covered. There even was a fully packed wizard’s lab in the backroom. I also got a trust fund as early as yesterday turned into a bank account with the hefty sum on it. Being changeling truly came with benefits.

The only question was who sired me, and what he or she would want in return for all those gifts. I doubt I will like the answer.

***

The city was fucked. It was a rather light way to put it, with mass graves slowly becoming a new reality. America was coughing and dying, from megalopolises to smallest towns, from the east coast to the west. It was a new plague, this time respiratory and without rats. Or a really, really bad case of seasonal flu.

At least that’s what the internet told me. Admittedly not the most trustworthy source of information. But seriously, almost a million dead in a bit more than one month? How the hell did that happen?

And, of course, almost all borders were closed. Not even only international ones - I wouldn’t be able to leave the state legally. State. Was it the States of America, no-longer-united, now?

Anyway. It was bad. Really bad. I was planning to take the first plane out of this apocalyptical, plagued hellhole, preferably going somewhere closer to the north pole, but it was not an option now. The whole world became a plagued den.

No wonder Michael was thinking I am an idiot. Only an idiot would go outside without a proper respirator.

I looked at the new and untouched wizard’s lab. A play of light on the strange flasks was almost inviting. It sucked that I had absolutely no idea what it was and how to use it. And considering what could be there? I needed Dresden to figure it out. No touching otherwise. With my luck, I may summon something and not even understand that I did.

I needed Dresden. There was no other wizard in the city both capable and perhaps willing to help me, especially in times like these.

The question was, would Dresden have his phone working. It was far from guaranteed. He did.

“Hello. Michael Carpenter gave me your number.”

I still wasn’t sure was it Dresden’s number or not. It would’ve been awkward if it turned out to be Molly.

“Yes, he told me. You are that guy he found lying near grocery?”

And you wonder why people don’t like you, Harry.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Cool. Why do you call?”

“I need professional assistance.”

Dresden was silent for a moment. I heard strangle crackling sound. Either his hex was breaking down the connection, or Dresden was in the middle of something.

“I am busy at the moment. How urgent is it?”

Knowing the guy, he wasn’t lying. I doubted I wanted to know what exactly Dresden was busy with.

“Urgent enough to quadruple your normal pay.”

There was silence, again.

“My services are not exactly cheap. It is fifty per hour.”

Software developers in my time charged thrice that. In this time inflation was much lower, though. Besides, one would think it is complicated for a wizard to find employment through the phonebook.

“My offer stands. I doubt it will take too much of your time. I need a consultation, nothing else.”

“Alright. I will be at your place in two hours if you are fine with that.”

“It works. Thank you.”

Now I had to prepare the conference room. Yes, there was a specific room for meetings. My new apartments were awesome like that.

***

Dresden was a lot like I imagined. He was tall. Like, really tall, not those measly 6’5 - almost whole seven feet. He was towering over me, and it wasn’t exactly making me feel comfortable. It was the most notable trait of the man, though. At least, outside a black leather coat and a staff.

Wizard looked fairly intimidating without even meaning to. I suddenly felt uncertain about letting him cross the threshold.

“You may come in.”

Dresden did. The man did not wear anything resembling a mask, but perhaps the wizard did not need one. They shook hands. Or, at least, Dresden held out his hand. I did not answer the gesture.

“Sorry, no handshaking. Quarantine rules.”

It was bullshit and they both knew it. But I wouldn’t shake Dresden’s hand regardless. There was a piece of something sewn into the wizard’s right glove. Something so poisonous and dreaded I felt it immediately. Cold steel. It couldn’t be anything else.

We sat in the conference room. Dresden looked dead tired, with face almost grey and hair dirty. There also was something very similar to blood on his duster. Yep. I officially did not want to know what wizard was currently busy with.

The man stared into my eyes, sighed, and slowly asked:

“Tell me, how are you still human?”

“What?”

That was… not the way I expected the talk to go. At all.

“You are getting comatosed by the sun - granted, many things are. You are also scared of cold steel, favors and can not tell a lie.” Dresden’s gaze was almost screwing into my brain. “And you can not soulgaze.”

Well, fuck. Here goes my cover. Oh well.

“I am sorry?” I tried. “Soulwhat?”

Dresden looked away for a moment.

“Did you have strange dreams? About north, perhaps. Or about the city made of ice.”

“I did,” I answered honestly. At least about that my new memory was sure. “I saw the Queen in a castle build on glacier.”

Dresden nodded.

“Any strange emotions? Especially at night.” The man thought about it for a moment and shook his head. “Michael told me you made an ice wall to cover yourself from the sun. Was it the first time?”

Now that was closer to home. But what is the point of consultation if you do not answer truthfully.

“No,” I shrugged. “It happened about a year ago. I was returning from the club, was a bit tipsy. You know, the usual.”

Dresden nodded.

“I know.”

“Well, there was something… I don’t know. There was a humanoid, but batlike. Bulkier, heavy, looked like a gargoyle, but in flesh,” I shook my head. “It was dark, and I did not notice it until it hit me. It's all... muffled. It bit my neck, and I… froze it? I don’t know. It turned into an ice sculpture.”

Dresden nodded again.

“Alright. You problems with the sun and iron started after that?”

“Yes.”

Wizard in front of me smiled. It was a good smile if a bit sad.

“What do you know about the faerie?”

And here is The Talk. Cool.

“That they are creatures from Irish mythology?”

Dresden laughed.

“Would’ve been nice,” he sighed. “True, but not true. They were involved in Irish mythology, sure, but they are as real as you or I. They are scared of iron, they can’t take gifts without repaying the debt and they can not lie. They live in their own dimension, Nevernever, and sometimes wander here. And sometimes leave children behind.”

Cool.

“Let me guess - children like me?”

Dresden nodded.

“Yes. We call them changelings. When they become adult enough, they can make The Choice, to stay human or turn into a fairy. I would say you already made yours.”

It really looked that way.

“Are fairy all the same? There were two courts in the mythology.”

“There are. Winter and Summer, respectively.” Dresden smirked. “Your ice walls and white hair? It screams winter sidhe.”

He suspected as much. Of course, I stuck with the asshole court.

“So what do I do, then?”

Dresden sighed.

“It is strange that your court did not send anyone to meet you after you made the choice, but they were busy with a war going on, I guess,” he sighed. “You may stay and live a bit more amongst humans, or I can ask a malk to show you the way to the Nevernever. From there you are on your own.”

I nodded. It left only one question unanswered.

“Can winter sidhe create fire?”

“Yes.” Dresden looked at him. “But it is rare. It takes time to learn and it is not natural. Fire for the Summer, Ice for the Winter. They are not interchangeable.”

I snapped fingers and created a little flame tongue. It was burning my fingers, but nowhere near as bad as the real flame.

Dresden choked. His look changed.

“Repeat that.”

It was more order than a question, but I complied. Dresden looked at the flame, then raised his staff. Flame changed color and flew toward him. It was under his control now. And it meant something.

Right. Had it been summer or winter flame no mortal would have been able to take control of it. Knight, maybe. But I doubted wizard had become the knight already.

“Hells Bells.”

Dresden’s voice was somewhat muffled with shock.

“I am sorry?”

Wizard violently shook his head.

“Do it again. Concentrate on a very moment you create the first spark, not on the flame itself.” Dresden was lost in thoughts for a moment, then handed him his phone. “Hold it.”

It was harder. My magic was mostly instinctive and basic, like breathing. You do not breathe while thinking about how to do it - you just breathe. Or, at least, ice was like that. Flame felt more like a learned trick that I picked by virtue of similarity.

But I managed to do it, creating a tiny pillar of fire. The phone suddenly blinked and died.

“Fuck me.” Dresden cursed. “Fuck. Me.”

He was clutching his head with an almost desperate look.

“Mr. Dresden?”

Man sighed.

“Mr. Dresden?!"

The man looked at me. There was pity in that look. I did not like that.

“In that back alley, when you called upon the ice for the first time, you made The Choice. It was supposed to turn you into a full-fledged sidhe, removing the soul in the process. But it didn’t.”

“Why?”

Dresden shrugged.

“Honestly? I don’t know. You guess is as good as mine.” He sighed. “But I think it’s due to your magic. It is the essence of life, your very soul. You can not just extinguish it after it took roots. Once mage is a mage forever. Even after death.”

“You mean, I am and fairy, and mage? At the same time?” It was dumb. So very dumb. “Is it even possible?”

Dresden spread his hands.

“Yes, evidently. But I never heard about it happening.”

Cool. Just cool. I am a unique snowflake, then. Very special. Perfect.

“So… the same question, really. What do I do?”

Instead of answering, Dresden looked over the room. There was a sigil in the form of two crossed hammers. Wizard grinned.

“Svartalf… from whom did you inherit this apartment?”

Good question. Work, memory, work. It is crucial.

“I don’t know my parent's names. It was a part of the Walch Dividend Trust.”

Dresden smirked.

“And your name?”

“Caspar.”

“Ironic. Walch, hah. Of Celtic origin, it means foreigner. Kaspar is Persian, but stands for treasure bearer,” wizard shook his head. “Whoever you fairy ancestor is, he or she has a sense of humor. And a lot of influence. You can’t just buy this kind of property.”

“I guess,” I shrugged. “There is a strange room. Looks like an alchemists lab from trashy films.”

You could have crush stones with Dresden’s glare.

“You didn’t touch anything, did you?”

“Locked down and never opened. Do I look like an idiot?”

Wizard gave no answer to that.

“Good,” he sighed. “Under normal circumstances, I would have sent you to my teacher. He is far better in that matters than I am.”

“But?”

“But with ongoing war and pandemic, it is impossible.” Dresden carefully looked at me. “While it is the case, I will teach you the basics.”

Good?!

“Then give me your bank details. It is easier than checks.”

Dresden looked at me and sighed.

“You know, it is the first time I am getting paid for doing something good.”

Riiight.

“It is bad?”

Dresden shook his head.

“It is uncomfortable,” he sighed and stared into the roof. “It will bite me in the ass, won’t it?”

I did not answer. But knowing Harry Dresden? Yes. Yes, it would.

***

The night is bright and full of beauty. It whispers with the wind, it shines with the moon… and its smell is terrible. Chicago scrapyard is one of the least welcome places in the city, even under the quarantine. Especially under the quarantine.

“Boss, remind me, what are we doing in this shithole again?”

Dresden looked at me, tired. He was restless for the last week, running around and doing his best impersonation of a suicidal bomber.

“A man was found dead here yesterday. An old friend asked me to look into it.”

“Dead how? It must be something special, with the whole city deep in plague and all.”

“That’s why you are here.”

Dresden sighed. He looked terrible, with grayish face and red eyes. I almost felt pity.

Almost, because the wizard brought it on himself. No one required him to run around the city looking for troubles.

“Do tell.”

A book on magical history, a bottle of young wine and quiet evening - that’s all I wanted or expected from the night. And yet…

When your wizard-teacher tells you to get your shit together and go somewhere, you better do what you are told. Or else.

“Man was found here without a heart.” Wizard carefully looked at me. “He was still alive. Still is.”

Oh, damn.

“Someone understood the proposal a bit too literally?”

Dresden nodded.

“Someone or something. Yes.”

Cool. Perfect.

“Am I your canary in a coal mine?”

“No. You are my student. Don’t worry, I won’t drag you in something you can’t deal with.” Wizard chuckled. “Besides, if it is something of fae nature it will think thrice before attacking you. And then think again.”

Riiight. Not suspicious or anything. Not in the slightest.

I looked Dresden in the eyes, trying to soulgaze. And failed, of course. All books (and the wizard himself) described it as something natural, like breathing. And you know what? Fuck that. It is not a reason not to write a guide on how to do it. Try teaching fish how to breathe on the land.

I tell you, the poor bastard will need a whole manual.

“Something I should know about?”

Wizard shook his head.

“Will bring you more harm than good.”

Strangely enough, I believed him. The first lesson in being fae: decide what you want to know and what you don’t. The latter is twice more important. And, dear lord, don’t ever mix those two. Because if you get the information you don’t need you will be forced to do something about it, and often this is the last thing you need.

I don’t want to act. Ignorance is bliss, thank you.

“Cool.” I wiped my forehead from sweat. It was hot, even at night. Summer is terrible, and whoever created the season should feel terrible about it. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Dresden threw his best unimpressed look at me. Right. Dumb question. “Are you ready?”

Wizard gave me a tired nod. Damn. He really was a mess. I coughed, clearing my throat, and made a step toward the center of a scrapyard. It smelled like shit.

“Hello, good sir or lady! Show up, I wish to meet you!”

It was a terrible phrasing, but please. Dresden would’ve needed to either wait until the fae showed itself, or to attempt summoning ritual with the proper offering or threat. I could just ask.

Perks of being a fae, I guess.

“And hello to you, young man.”

The voice that came from the shadows belonged to a woman. Or at least to someone female, in that I was sure. It was deep and had that velvet sound that you have to work in front of the mirror for years to get.

Dresden coughed, stepping in front of me. His look signaled me to back down and be a good little apprentice. For my sake, for sure.

I didn’t, of course. It was a first damn fairy I had seen since my birth. I have curiosity, you know.

“You killed a man.”

Dresden looked awful while saying that. With a blasting rod in his hands and blood in his eyes, I had a feeling he will collapse right there.

You have to sleep, man. Even wizards can’t take that much shit all the time.

“I did not, wizard,” Fae answered. “Be careful in your accusations. I may take offense.”

“You took his heart.” Wizard grimly chuckled. “For humans, it is as good as dead.”

“He offered it.” Sidhe smiled. It was a thin smile, showing just a bit of perfectly white teeth. “Along with his soul. I did not take it. I still can.”

In exchange for what, I wonder. Did this poor idiot decide to marry her? Fae was beautiful for sure. Or at least her glamour made her seem to be.

“You had your fun. Return him his heart or at least let him die peacefully.”

“It is boring and wasteful, wizard. What do you offer in return?”

Rod in wizard's hands started to crack with energy. That clarifies it, I guess. I stepped forward and tried to smile charmingly.

“What are you looking for? I may be of service.”

Dresden furiously glared at me, but I just shrugged. It was always better to at least try to talk. Besides, I was curious.

Sidhe carefully studied me with her eyes. They were deep black, with a hint of blue in the depths. I liked the color.

“A favor for a favor?”

I shook my head.

“No favors. I don’t care about the man in question. Choose something more tangible.”

“You don’t care about that man, but you care about the wizard. And it is important to him.”

What, really? I looked at Dresden.

“Caspar, shut up and leave. It doesn’t concern you.”

Dresden was about as helpful as always. I had a feeling it will bite me in the ass later.

“Still, no favors. Choose something else.”

“Your firstborn son.”

Her smile was cruel and callous. Oh, really? That’s what you want?

It was strange. I felt… strange. The night got a taste. Blood felt cold, icy. I saw her - fully, not a shadow she showed to the world.

She was beautiful. With fair, almost white skin and hair of every shade of ice, from blue to green, she looked young. Perhaps, younger than me. She was not stunning - beautiful, but nowhere close to what she pretended to be under glamour. Shadows danced around her, whispering. Covering the truth. Stepping aside for me to see. Incapable to stop me.

She was the lady of the winter court. Undercover.

All fucking right.

“Done.” I grinned and started to unbutton my shirt. Damn, could it smell at least a little nicer here? “If that’s what you want… shall we?”

Fae looked at me, startled. Her look was complicated.

“What do you…”

Shadows danced around us, so dense you could touch them. I felt better than ever. Hot stuffiness of summer disappeared, allowing winter to come.

“I don’t have any children I know of, and I always use contraception. Sons do not grow on trees, do they?” I chuckled. “If you want my son so much you have to bear one yourself, my lady.”

There was a pause. Sidhe stared at me. After a moment, she chuckled and then laughed.

“Oh my. Mother would’ve been proud.” Fae sighed. “You amused me. Once, and only once I shall allow it to slip.”

I shook my head. Not enough. I got her by the balls. As the lady, she must be a virgin. She also can’t go back on the deal that she had offered without my agreement. Checkmate, bitch.

“You will return the heart to the poor bastard you took it from."

She smiled. There was something in that smile. Something calling. Attractive. Something I... lusted?

“You will accompany me to a reception when I will ask you to.”

I answered before thinking.

“Only once.”

“The deal is sealed.” She smiled. “Try not to get yourself killed.”

She disappeared without a second word. I allowed myself to exhale. Someone behind me coughed.

I fucked up, didn’t I?

\----

This thing is alive, I guess. Not sure if anyone is interested, tho. I am busy with work but can make time for a chapter in a week or something. Comment if you want it to be continued.

The whole second part of the AGOT is in work, but it is too early to post anything


End file.
